Four Months
by chosenofmarkov
Summary: One-shot written for the Tales From the Multiverse elevator prompt. After seeing Sorin at lunch with one of his exes, Avacyn fears their romance is over. Modern day AU. Sorin/Avacyn


_Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is a one-shot written for a prompt over at Tales From the Multiverse, a community full of amazing writers and friends over on Tumblr. If you like MtG and fanfiction, you should go check it out! This is my first time writing a modern AU of any fandom, and it's something that I might revisit later because I enjoyed writing it so much for the challenge. I hope you like it! I tried for something lighthearted, fluffy, and fun. And the thought of all of our favorite characters working in the same office building is too perfect to pass up._

* * *

Avacyn Blair stormed out of her cubicle in a flurry of anger and tears, her long hair whipping behind her in a moon-colored whirlwind, her pumps ticking madly on the hallway floor. She was never particularly graceful in heels, but now—with a mingling of mascara and eyeliner leaking into her eyes and a thousand racing thoughts jockeying through her mind—it was a wonder she made it to the safety of the elevator in one piece.

Four months! Four months was all the time it took for him to tire of her. Four months of longing stares and stolen kisses, four months of roses and chocolates and candlelit dinners. Four months of heaven, all stolen away in an instant.

She sank against the elevator wall as much as the hard, mirrored walls would allow her to, and glared at the reflection that peered at her from the opposing side.

What a fool she was! He was Sorin Markov! The rich playboy, the great seducer who could bed any woman he wanted with a flash of his gold-flecked eyes or his devilish smile. He could never want a girl like her, at least not for long. She had been his shiny new toy, his brand new plaything. Now she had lost her gleam, and he had replaced her with something better.

She wrapped her arms around her middle and hugged herself gently, and for a moment became so drowned in her own thoughts that she didn't see him coming. He slipped into the elevator and pressed the red button that sent the doors swooshing to a close, a sound that snatched Avacyn right out of her reverie. He then eased back against the doors with his effortless poise, his frame blocking any possible escape she could have tried to make.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Avacyn?" Sorin demanded.

She mouthed his words back to herself in disbelief. What was the matter with her? What was the matter with him if he couldn't see, if he didn't know? She closed her eyes and silently prayed that Liliana or Elspeth would open the elevator door and Sorin would fall back and land squarely on his pompous ass.

"You could have just told me, Sorin!" Avacyn snapped. "You could have told me instead of letting me find out this way!"

Sorin stared at her, his eyebrows scrunched together. "Tell you what? Find out about what? What the hell are you even talking about?"

"I saw you with Olivia!" The sound of her name on her tongue made Avacyn's heart ache.

Olivia Voldaren was a bombshell in every sense of the word. She had curves in all the right places, a voice like velvet and perfect lips as red as her perfectly coiffed hair. She was everything Avacyn knew she could never be, everything she knew a man like Sorin wanted and needed. Four months was a lifetime when Olivia was involved.

"At lunch?" Sorin shook his head. "Avacyn—"

"I get it! I get it, okay? Why would you want me when you could have Olivia Voldaren?" Her voice cracked, and she inwardly cursed herself for it. She didn't want to look weak in front of him, though standing in the corner of an elevator with makeup and tears streaking her face did little to help that cause.

Sorin scoffed at first. Then he realized she was being serious.

He took a half-step forward, lessening the space between their bodies. "Why would I want you?" he murmured, reaching a hand to her face. She flinched away from his touch. "You're right, you're nothing like her. Avacyn, you're beautiful. You're kind. You're smart. You make me laugh. You make everything better just by being. You're perfect in every imaginable way. You're _nothing _like Olivia."

"I saw you with her," Avacyn protested.

"I still have to work here, you know," Sorin chuckled, his thumb rubbing a circle against her cheek. He frowned when a smile didn't even glimpse her lips in response. "It was business, Avacyn, not anything more. I'm not interested in Olivia, or anyone else. Only you."

"But—"

He hushed her with his lips, and whatever words she longed to say were muffled by the melding of his mouth on hers. "Only you," Sorin echoed into her breath. He braided a hand in her light hair and brought the other to the silver pendant that hung around her neck, the angel wing she always wore. He ran a finger over the feathers and onto her skin, his hand climbing carefully to the crevice between her neck and shoulder.

"Sorin," Avacyn breathed, letting her forehead rest against his for a moment. "I don't understand. She's—"

"—a shallow bitch. Believe me, I dated her. She cheated on me in the first week."

She gazed at him with a confused look. Sorin Markov, the gorgeous executive, the office paramour, had been cheated on? "I… I'm sorry," Avacyn finally sputtered.

"Don't be," Sorin grinned that devilish grin of his. "You're prettier."

He placed another kiss to her lips, this one shorter than but just as passionate as the one before it. "I feel things for you, with you, that I have never felt for anyone else. I think I'm falling in love with you, Avacyn."

They were odd words for him to admit, foreign on his tongue but resolute in his heart.

"I-I think I am too," Avacyn whispered, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. Four months. Four months was all the time it took for him to fall in love with her…

"Hey, don't cry. Remember what I said last time? When you made me watch that stupid Disney movie and you blubbered your way through it?"

Avacyn rolled her eyes, at once laughing and choking on her tears. "'You're going to make the angels cry,'" she repeated, and it sounded as ridiculously cheesy now as it did when he said it the first time. "But I'm no angel."

"You're mine," Sorin said, capturing her lips once more. Avacyn squealed as he picked her up easily, her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms wreathing his neck. She buried her fingers in the light blond of his hair, twisting them amongst the ends and the soft waves that often formed there.

The elevator rocked slightly with their movement, a motion that would have startled some but didn't even register with them, not now as they lost themselves in the sanctuary of each other's arms and mouths.

"If this is what I get for hanging around my exes—" Sorin mumbled against her lips, the corners of his twitching into an impossibly evil grin, "—maybe I should do it more often."

"Shut up and kiss me again, Markov," Avacyn shot back with a smile, a request to which her boyfriend happily obliged.

The button on the control panel lit up with their floor number, but neither of them noticed. They didn't hear the familiar 'ding' that shot through the cab, nor the sound of the elevator doors swinging open. Only the sound of a half-amused, half-mortified Jace Beleren on the other side of them.

"So… I guess we're taking the stairs, then."


End file.
